Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Open Trucks
The Lynton and Barnstaple Railway open trucks are rolling stock used for transporting materials throughout various railways. Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Short Trucks |basis=Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's 4-wheel wagons |wheels=4 |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |railway=North Western Railway }}These trucks are rolling stock used for transporting materials throughout various railways. Biography ''Thomas & Friends When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, he attempted to pull some old, rusty and empty trucks. Diesel found it difficult to move the trucks and was very forceful with them, as they had stiff joints and some of their brakes were on. He got so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. Diesel could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up, as a result, he was made into a laughing stock by the other trucks.Series 2 "Pop Goes the Diesel" These trucks are commonly used for transporting China clay and stone, and are usually found at the Clay Pits and the Ffarquhar Quarry. They were once used by Edward for transporting pieces of scrap from Wellsworth Scrap Yard. Personalities Despite being faceless, these trucks are apparently sentient as some were visible amongst the Troublesome Trucks singing at Diesel. Technical Details Basis These trucks are based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's 4-wheel wagons, scaled up accordingly. File:L&Bopenbasis.jpg 'Types of truck designs' File:PopGoestheDiesel30.png|A standard truck File:Lynton&BarnstapleRWYTruckModel.png| (''with upside-down sides) File:L&bopenwithoutbrakepipe.jpg|(without brakepipe) Livery These trucks are painted grey-brown. Appearances , Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, The Diseasel and Edward's Exploit * Series 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Donald's Duck, Diesel Does it Again, Trust Thomas , Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, All at Sea , Oliver Owns Up and Bulgy * Series 4 - Train Stops Play * Series 5 - Horrid Lorry, Put Upon Percy, Stepney Gets Lost and A Surprise for Percy * Series 6 - Salty's Secret }} Trivia * A truck's model was used in a few episodes in TUGS, particularly being pulled by the steam engine character Puffa. * Twitter user ThomasTankMerch owns a Tenmille version of this truck. *Some of these trucks had their brake pipes removed to accommodate a face, but this never happened onscreen. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (several versions) * Capsule Plarail (several versions) * TrackMaster (several versions) * Bachmann (several versions) Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Long Trucks |vehicle=Rolling stock |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |railway=North Western Railway }}These trucks are rolling stock used for transporting materials throughout various railways. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Two of these trucks were used during the repairs of the Viaduct. These trucks are commonly used for transporting long objects, such as logs and pipes and also large amounts of materials, such as stone and pieces of scrap. They were once used by Toby for transporting saplings to the forest for planting, as the old trees were damaged due to a fierce storm. Personalities Despite being faceless, these trucks are apparently sentient as some were visible amongst the Troublesome Trucks singing at Diesel. Basis The trucks are based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's bogie goods wagons, scaled up accordingly. Livery In the Model Series, the trucks were painted red. In the CGI Series, they are painted dark red and brown. Appearances , Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, The Runaway, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, Better Late Than Never, Break Van, Wrong Road and Ghost Train * 'Series 3' - Henry's Forest * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry and James and the Trouble with Trees * 'Series 14' - Thomas in Charge, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood! and Thomas and Scruff * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Stop That Bus!, Stuck on You and Kevin the Steamie * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery }} Merchandise * TrackMaster * Lionel Trains References Category:Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Ffarquhar Quarry Company Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line